1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to aggregate spreaders and methods of use. More particularly, the present invention relates to an aggregate spreader that is connectable to the rear-end of a tractor.
2. Description of Related Art
It is common to equip tractors or other heavy machinery (“tractor”) with a front-end attachment, such as a loader, bucket, plow, and other analogous implements. It is also common to equip tractors with a rear-end attachment. The rear-end attachment is typically a single, movable arm, commonly referred to as a stick. The rear-end can be used with attachments such as a shovel or backhoe, a jackhammer, and other such attachments.
These tractors are commonly used in the farming, construction, excavation, landscaping, and snow-removal industries. The same tractor is often used to perform one function in the summer, such as a landscaping function, and different functions during the winter, such as snow-removal. Thus, it is desirable to have attachments for tractors that allow this type of flexibility between different types of functions.
Snowplow attachments for tractors are shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,112,438 and 6,425,196, the contents of which are incorporated herein in their entirety by reference. The plow attachments are connected to the front-end of the tractor, where it can be used to plow, push or otherwise remove snow from streets, driveways, parking lots, sidewalks, and other surfaces.
During snow removal, there is also a need to spread sand, salt, and/or other aggregates to further improve the conditions of the pavement for driving, walking, and the like. Currently, a separate spreader machine is used to spread the aggregate.
Some prior spreader machines connect to the front-end of the tractor. In use, the plow attachment must first be removed before using the spreader machine. Alternately, the spreader machine can be connected to a front-end of separate tractor or pickup truck. The separate tractor or truck then follows behind the plowing tractor to spread the desired aggregate. However, these prior methods can increase the cost and time associated with such snow removal operations.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for aggregate spreaders that allow simultaneous use of the front-end and rear-end of a tractor.